1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to zippers, and especially to a zipper with a shine and an improved bonding force between a tooth and a tape of the zipper.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 15 is a cross sectional view of a traditional derlin zipper. The traditional derlin zipper generally includes a pair of tapes 6′ and a plurality of teeth 100′ positioned on the opposite edges of the tapes 6′. Each tooth 100′ is positioned at two sides of the tape 6′, and enwraps a thick filler cord 5′ of the tape 6′ to fix the tooth 100′ with the tape 6′. However, because the tooth 100′ is made of derlin material, and plus the tooth 100′ is fixed with the tape 6′ only by an enwrapping force between the tooth 100′ and the filler cord 5′ of the tape 6′, bonding capacity between the tape 6′ and the tooth 100′ is week. As a result, the tooth 100′ is prone to escape from the tape 6′.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problems.